1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a projector which modulates light emitted from a light source according to image information, and projects the modulated light onto a projection surface such as a screen is known. This type of the projector includes a light source constituted by an extra-high pressure mercury lamp or the like so as to display a projected image with high vividness. The light source generates heat at the time of emission of light, and therefore needs to be cooled. Currently, there have been proposed technologies capable of achieving efficient cooling for the light source of the projector installed either in a standing position placed on a desk or the like, or in a hanging position attached to a ceiling or the like (for example, see JP-A-2005-10505).
According to the structure of a projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-10505, a light source is cooled by using descending air with a plurality of air channels within a light source lamp housing opened and closed by operation of a shutter rotatable by gravity, under the installation condition of the projector either in the standing position or the hanging position reversed in the up-down direction with respect to the standing position.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-10505, however, the shutter is not necessarily rotated in a desired direction when the projector is installed in positions other than the standing position and the hanging position, such as a position rotated through 90 degrees from the standing position, and a position inclined to the standing position. In this case, there is a possibility that the cooling air is difficult to reach the light source. Moreover, under the positions other than the standing position and the hanging position, an air outlet port through which the cooling air flows out is not necessarily positioned above the light source. In this condition, the light source is not sufficiently cooled by the descending air. In recent years, there is a demand for development of such a projector capable of projecting images in positions other than the standing position and the hanging position so as to widen the range of places and occasions where the projector is used. However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-10505, it is difficult to efficiently cool the light source in positions other than the standing position and the hanging position.